wamifandomcom-20200213-history
Challenges
Challenges are like starting a new game with a special set of rules. When you start a challenge, everything except Minion, Adventure, EXP Shop and Soul Shop (+ possible event) related stuff will reset and locked again. After you complete the challenge you will gain rewards and your previously earned limits and boosts are added to current ones. You can also cancel the challenge and gain back your old limits and bonuses if the challenge is too hard. Starting a challenge will automatically reincarnate you. Recommended challenge order, read hints before starting: # First Step 1 # Training Field 1 # First Step 2 # First Step 3 # Demon Master 1 # Katana 1 # Inspiritus 1 or No Conjuring 1 # Training Field 2 # Inspiritus 2 # Farmer Life 1 # Time Loop 1 # Farmer Life 2 # Time Loop 2 Note: You can reincarnate during a challenge unless the challenges rules refuse it. Each challenge will reward you with some Mana Refill, Mana Limit, EXP and Souls. |- ! style="text-align: center;"|Challenge ! style="text-align: center;"|Max ! style="text-align: center;"|Tasks ! style="text-align: center;"|Unlock requirement ! style="text-align: center;"|First completion ! style="text-align: center;"|Middle completion ! style="text-align: center;"|Each completion ! style="text-align: center;"|Last completion |- | style="text-align: center;" |First Step | style="text-align: center;"|5 | style="text-align: center;"|Beat Stage X | style="text-align: center;"|Beat Stage 75 | style="text-align: center;"|Unlock a new Dungeon | style="text-align: center;"| 2nd - Loadout slot 3rd - Mana Refill from challenges avaible during chalenges | style="text-align: center;"|- | style="text-align: center;"|Minion Lab Pet Point Slot |- | style="text-align: center;" |Training Field | style="text-align: center;"|3 | style="text-align: center;"|Gain X level in Partisan training | style="text-align: center;"|Buy in the EXP Shop | style="text-align: center;"|Unlock Katana & Pushup training | style="text-align: center;"| 2nd - Loadout slot | style="text-align: center;"|Base training output of the base +50% | style="text-align: center;"|- |- | style="text-align: center;" |Demons Master | style="text-align: center;"|2 | style="text-align: center;"|Gather X Demons (temporary or permanent Demons do not count) | style="text-align: center;"|Own 200 Temporary Demons | style="text-align: center;"|Unlocks a new Dungeon | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"|Increase base Demons reward by 1 | style="text-align: center;"|- |- | style="text-align: center;" |No Conjuring | style="text-align: center;"|3 | style="text-align: center;"|Reach Stage X with no Conjuring | style="text-align: center;"|2000 spells casted in Conjuring | style="text-align: center;"|Unlocks a new Dungeon | style="text-align: center;"| - |-5% Conjuring mana cost | style="text-align: center;"|- |- | style="text-align: center;" |Katana | style="text-align: center;"|5 | style="text-align: center;"|Gain X levels in Katana training | style="text-align: center;"|Beat Training Field Challenge 1 | style="text-align: center;"|Unlock Guisame & Abdo Training | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"|Base training output of the base +100% | style="text-align: center;"|- |- | style="text-align: center;" |In Spiritus | style="text-align: center;"|2 | style="text-align: center;"|Reach X spirit cap | style="text-align: center;"|200k spirit cap in next life | style="text-align: center;"|Unlocks a new Dungeon | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;" |Removes halving spirit generation on Reincarnate |- | style="text-align: center;" |Time Loop | style="text-align: center;"|3 | style="text-align: center;"|Reach X% bonus while being forced to reincarnate every 30min | style="text-align: center;"|Reach 500% reincarnation bonus | style="text-align: center;"|Unlocks a new Dungeon | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"|Reincarnation bonus +10% | style="text-align: center;"|Your reincarnation bonus cannot be replaced by a lower one. (Doesn't apply to start of a challenge(?)) |- | style="text-align: center;" |Farmer Life | style="text-align: center;"|2 | style="text-align: center;"|Gather X times with maximum of 100 Demons | style="text-align: center;"|Combined Gathering Skill 150 or more | style="text-align: center;"|Unlocks a new Dungeon | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"| +100% Base Gathering EXP | style="text-align: center;"| - |- | style="text-align: center;"|Guibdo The Rock | style="text-align: center;"|3 | style="text-align: center;"|Gain X level Guisarme and Abdo Training | style="text-align: center;"|Prestige Shop | style="text-align: center;"|Unlocks 2 new Training | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"|Base training output of the base +150% | style="text-align: center;"| - |} Category:Challenges Category:Permanent